


of first meetings and unnecesarily tall shelves

by periwinklesky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F, bobbi enjoys smirking at poor jemma, jemma is an angry 5' 3 scientist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklesky/pseuds/periwinklesky
Summary: PhD student Jemma Simmons is fully capable of reaching this textbook off the damn library shelves and does not need some 5' 11 blonde bombshell to literally sweep her off her feet.or 3 times Jemma Simmons needed a book and Bobbi was more than happy to help.





	

1.

Jemma takes pride in her independence.

She is taking her second PhD at an age when most haven't even graduated high school and can't legally drink yet. She graduated _summa cum laude_ from Oxford in biochemistry before she could drive. She has a job and an apartment and a bicycle, because cars are terribly polluting and she is an environmentally conscious citizen. Unlike most college students, she can cook a balanced meal and is familiar with Asian cuisine beyond ramen noodles and takeout Chinese.  

She is is fully capable of reaching this textbook off the damn library shelves and does not need some 5' 11 blonde _bombshell_ to literally sweep her off her feet and lift her up to the shelf.

But now this woman is in front of her in a _fucking_ _leather jacket_  with blonde hair and blue eyes and her words are quickly disappearing so Jemma just stares as the woman introduces herself. 

"I'm Bobb-"

"I don't care if you're the goddamn queen of England," Jemma hisses, well aware they are still in the library. "What gives you the right to just pick someone up like that?"

"You looked like you needed help reaching the textbook," the blonde – Bobbi, says in an tone of growing annoyance. "Besides, I was trying to help, a little thank you would be greatly appreciated." Bobbi's punctuation of the last sentence with an eyebrow raise has Jemma's pulse quickening.

"I'm not going to thank you for _manhandling_  me," spits Jemma before turning on her heel and storming out. She makes it to the end of the aisle before turning back to grab the textbook out of the blonde's hands, turning her scowl into an infuriating smirk.

"See you in class," Bobbi calls out at Jemma's retreating back, reaching for a second copy of the textbook before leaving herself, unable to wipe the grin from her face.

 

2.

Jemma almost considers not showing up for her lecture today, a previously unthinkable horror, turned appealing by the prospect of having to face Bobbi again. 

She knows Bobbi is in this particular class, having seen her leaving the library yesterday with a copy of the same biology textbook that started this whole incident. Reasoning that it is perfectly acceptable to skip a lecture to read the course material, Jemma heads to the library, knowing Bobbi will be in class and not there to ruin the library for her. 

Having finished reading the relevant chapters of her textbook in an armchair by the window, Jemma walks to the fiction section, searching for something to take her mind off Bobbi and her stupid leather jacket and blonde hair and smug smirk and all the problems she's causing for Jemma. 

As she reaches for the last copy of _Pride and Prejudice,_  which is very much within her reach thank you very much,a tanned hand reaches over Jemma's head to pluck the book out of her grasp. Jemma whirls around, barely contained anger boiling beneath her skin as she sees Bobbi standing in front of her holding _her_ book, that goddamn smirk which seems to be permanently affixed to her face staring back at Jemma. 

"Slow down Hermione, first an advanced biology textbook, now this," Bobbi said, her smirk seeming to get wider. "If you keep going like this you won't have anything left to read," she winked.

Jemma wants very desperately to wipe that annoying smirk of Bobbi's face with a fist or maybe a kiss. Bobbi's still standing in front of her with the book and _holy shit_ sweatpants and a messy bun have never looked so good and oh god she's wearing _glasses_.

Jemma stares at her, trying to figure out whether a kiss or a punch is the way to go. Bobbi is wearing glasses and punching someone with glasses can be very dangerous and could damage their eyesight, so purely for safety reasons Jemma steps forwards and pulls Bobbi's lips down to her before covering them in a hungry kiss.

Bobbi responds immediately, surprising Jemma. She tastes like chocolate and peppermint and something so uniquely  _her._ Her teeth graze Jemma's bottom lip as her hands grip Jemma's hips. Jemma tangles her hands in that stupidly perfect long blonde hair undoing her bun and tugging a little. Bobbi hisses before backing Jemma into the bookshelf, Jemma moans against her lips as Bobbi kisses her insistently. As Bobbi's hands travel to Jemma's shirt, tugging at the hem, she knocks some books onto the floor with a bang, snapping them both out of their trance. 

Bobbi steps back, her lips swollen and messy bun ruined by Jemma's wandering hands. "Your place or mine," she smirks and once again it's frustrating, but in an entirely different way this time.

 

3.

Jemma wakes up to the sun streaming through the window, her legs tangled in unfamiliar sheets and a tanned arm wrapped around her waist. Glancing beside her she sees Bobbi asleep with a small smile on her face even in sleep. The bedroom is immaculate aside from their clothes strewn wildly around, Jemma's bra hanging from the ceiling light. Chuckling to herself she glances at the clock on the windowsill realising she has 15 minutes to get to her lecture.

Jemma rolls out of bed trying not to disturb the sleeping blonde beside her as she pulls on her clothes before searching for her bag. Realising she is missing her chemistry textbook which she makes a point to bring to each lecture, Jemma searches through Bobbi's extensive bookshelf, hoping she has the same copy. She spots the textbook on the top shelf which she has no hope of reaching. 

Just as she is about to attempt to jump for the book, a move which would likely bring the entire bookshelf down, a strong arm wraps around Jemma's waist to stop her from jumping as another reaches for the book with ease. Sighing, Jemma turns around with a smile, reaching to take the book from the blonde's hand.

"What makes you think I don't need this for my 8am lecture," Bobbi smirks as she moves the book from Jemma's grasp. "You're welcome to sit with me and share if you're nice," she winks before placing the book in her bag. 

Jemma laughs, not eve bothered by Bobbi stealing the book right out of her hands again. It seems to be becoming their thing she muses as she follows Bobbi out the door, hands linked together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've never written fan fiction before but these two are too good to resist and as a 5'11 blonde myself this was incredibly amusing to write.


End file.
